Sesuatu, Bersamamu
by BoraX 007
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika dua pria hypersex bertemu disuatu Club. Mereka membawa pacar mereka masing-masing namun pembicaraan yang mulai menjurus dan fantasy bercinta dengan 'sesuatu' yang berbeda membawa mereka ke suatu hubungan yang gila./SN/ WarningInside. "M for R18".


**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing: SasukeNaruto**

 **Rate: just M for this chapter. (tapi untuk chap berikutnya sesuatu masih dipertimbangkan ;))**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, Bahasa Kasar DLL.( Tidak diperuntukkan untuk pembaca dibawa 18 tahun, tapi yang nulis aja masih 10 tahun #plakk)**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

' **Sesuatu' Bersamamu**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi jika dua pria hypersex bertemu disuatu Club. Mereka membawa pacar mereka masing-masing namun pembicaraan yang mulai menjurus dan fantasy bercinta dengan 'sesuatu' yang berbeda membawa mereka ke suatu hubungan yang gila./SN/ WarningInside. Untuk yang bukan Fujodanshi atau mereka yang 'hanya' suka soft Yaoi, don't read, pleasss.

* * *

.

.

"Akhh… buka yang lebar Sakura atau kupatahkan selangkanganmu." Seorang pemuda reven terus membenturkan senjatanya kedalam lubang milik wanita yang sedang mengangkang dihadapannya.

"Mungkin.. ughh..ahh..kau telah mematahkannya, ouch a' a' akh Shasuke-khun, arrrghh." Ucapan lemah dari Sakura-gadis yang mengangkang tersebut-sambil menyemburkan sari kewanitaannya untuk kesekianliannya.

Sakura seorang remaja SMA yang telah merasa dirinyalah yang paling senior bercinta diantara gadis seumurannya. Bahkan Orochimaru yang merupakan kepala sekolahnya dan Gai-sensei sang guru olahraga serta Pain berandalan sekolahnya dan ketiganya terkenal beringas diranjang bertekuk lutut dibawa selangkangan Sakura. Namun, Sasuke seorang pria dewasa yang berumur 23 tahun terus menggenjot kemaluannya, alih-alih membuatnya puas, pria itu malah membuatnya kesakitan. Pemuda ini benar-benar maniak seks !

Andai bukan tampangnya yang rupawan atau dompetnya yang tebal, mungkin Sakura telah kabur sejak 3 jam yamg lalu. Bayangkan bercinta hampir 12 jam tanpa henti, asal kau tahu lubangmu dibawah sana akan melar dan mati rasa.

Sasuke membanting gadis tersebut kedinding, jari-jari pucatnya membuka belahan pantat Sakura.

"Aku akan memasuki ini lagi, lubang kewanitaanmu sudah longgar, aku yakin kamu sering dimasuki bahkan kepalan tanganku bisa masuk, dasar jalang."

.

* * *

.

Dentuman musik yang keras, cahaya lampu yang berwarna-warni, aroma alcohol yang menyengat, liukan pinggul, wanita-wanita yang dicumbu bak pelacur. Begitulah suasana club malam di pinggir kota Shibuya tersebut. Orang-orang yang memasuki tempat itu yakinlah tak ada lagi yang berkepala sehat, mereka semua binatang.

Binatang-binatang berparas manusia, mabuk akan surga dunia. Siapa orang idiot yang peduli dengan kehidupan setelah mati, saat ini kau hidup untuk menikmati apa yang bisa kau nikmati. Begitulah isi otak mereka.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu, Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura menggelayut manja didada bidang milik pria yang ia panggil Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke sendiri tak begitu peduli, wanita dihadapannya sebenarnya sudah membuatnya bosan. Dari luar hingga sampai kedalam-dalamnya, Sasuke sudah tahu betul apa yang dimiliki gadis bersurai pink tersebut. Tapi Sasuke akui diantara puluhan gadis yang pernah ia tiduri Sakuralah yang terbaik diantara semuanya walaupun belum bisa dikatakan mampu mengimbanginya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Dari belakang terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita memanggilanya malu-malu. Sontak dia dan Sakura berbalik melihat orang tersebut.

Hinata Hyuuga, teman wanitanya semasa kuliah dulu.

Gadis dengan kesan pemalu itu menghampirinya diikuti seorang pemuda yang Sasuke tebak seumuran dengan Sakura. Lebih mudah 5 tahun darinya dan Hinata.

"Duduklah."

Hinata duduk dihadapan Sakura dan pemuda itu disamping Hinata, tepat dihadapannya.

"Sudah lama ya Sasuke-kun. Kenapa tiba-tiba menelfonku, jika Sasuke-kun hanya ingin mengajakku tidur. Mungkin aku akan menolaknya, aku sudah punya pacar sekarang."

Sakura mendelik. Penampilan wanita dihadapannya ini benar-benar menipunya.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Jika orang diluar sana berfikir Hinata adalah gadis pemalu yang anggun mungkin mereka memang benar tapi beda lagi ceritanya jika berbicara tentang hubungan ranjang. Gadis ini akan berubah 360 derajat, dia akan menjadi sangat agresif mungkin lebih agresif dari Sakura. Namun satu hal yang tidak disukai Sasuke, dia sangat ribut. Sasuke membenci gadis yang ribut, rasanya seperti mencumbu anjing.

"Ah sayang sekali ya Hinata, padahal aku sedikit rindu dengan lubangmu itu. Apa semua karena bocah ini, tak kusangka satu tahun tidak bertemu kau jadi wanita pedofile." Ucap Sasuke disertai seringai, matanya tertuju pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Pemuda itu balik menatapnya seolah menantangnya.

Hinata sedikit menunduk. Bukan karena takut jika pemuda disampingnya yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu akan marah dengan ucapan Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan siapa dirinya karena hubungan mereka tidak benar-benar serius. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit canggung dengan suasana ini sekarang. Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling menatap tajam dan didukung Sakura yang menatapnya seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup, ini bukan hal yang patut dinikmati.

Sebagai gadis yang pernah dipacari oleh seorang pria hypersex, Hinata menjadi gadis yang tidak mudah puas, dan disaat itulah ia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto, muridnya sendiri yang juga seorang Hypersex. Namun karena umurnya yang masih belia tentu mantan pacarnya –Sasuke- lebih berpengalaman.

"Sebagai orang yang sama-sama pernah merasakan kemaluanmu, bisakah kau memperkenalkan kami Hinata-san."

Sakura hampir tersedak minumannya sendiri. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari penampilannya saja. Lihat bagaimana pemuda yang ia pikir seumuran dengannya itu, wajahnya bahkan tampak begitu polos tapi ucapannya benar-benar tidak ada polos-polosnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Menarik. Begitu pikirnya.

Sedang Hinata sendiri sempat menatap tidak percaya, bagaimanapun Naruto masih tetap muridnya. Tapi mengingat atas semua apa yang pernah mereka perbuat, ini tidaka ada apa-apanya.

"Sasuke perkenalkan ini Uzumaki Naruto, dan Naruto-kun ini Uchiha Sasuke teman kuliahku dulu."

Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-san. Saya murid sekaligus teman tidur Hinata-sensei."

"Salam kenal juga Uzumaki-san. Saya pikir Anda benar-benar murid yang nakal. Saya suka murid yang nakal." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tertariknya.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, dengan ekspresi yang sedikit mengkerut.

"Benarkah? Apakah anda seorang Gay?"

Kali ini Sakura bukan lagi hampir tersedak tapi benar-benar tersedak minumannya. Sedang Hinata hanya melongo, ia juga heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu tertarik dengan pacarnya itu. Tapi tetap saja membayangkan mereka berdua melakukan seks homo. Hinata yakin seseorang yang berperan sebagai Uke mungkin harus memeriksakan anusnya esok harinya.

"Pfffttt BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Sasuke meledak. Sebagai seorang yang mengenal Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata saling menukar pandangan.

Mungkin ia terlalu banyak melakukan hubungan intim hingga menjadi gila. Begitulah pikir keduanya.

"Hahaha, maafkan saya. Tentu saja tidak, saya bukan homo. Saya masih mengaggumi betapa sempitnya lorong yang dimiliki makhluk-makhluk ini." Sasuke melirik kedua gadis yang ada ditempat itu.

"Anda benar, Uchiha-san. Seks hanya diciptakan untuk pria dan wanita. Terkadang saya heran kenapa banyak orang diluar sana terutama kaum Gay begitu menikmati hubungan sejenis ini. Apa yang mereka cari dari dua batang yang sama. Apakah ada kenikmatan dari hal itu."

Sasuke menebak-menebak pemuda dihadapannya bahkan belum mencapai umur 19, tapi pembicaraan mereka mengalir begitu saja. Seolah Sasuke berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, pemuda ini berpengetahuan luas tentang seks. Sasuke menyukainya. Mungkin sesekali ia akan mengajak pemuda dihadapannya ber'Threesome' bersama teman wanitanya.

"Jika anda bertanya tentang kenikmatan, ada banyak cara untuk melakukannya. Bahkan beberapa persen orang didunia ini lebih puas melakukan hubungan sex solo, anda tahu mereka menggunakan alat."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Tentu saja. Tapi membayangkan kau melakukan seks bersama kaum sendiri terlebih lagi memasukan kelaminmu kedalam lubang pembuangan. Err itu sungguh terdengar menjijikkan."

"Saat orang-orang mulai terbakar nafsu, apakah masih ada kata menjijikan. Lagi pula saat kau berhubungan dengan wanita, kau menjilat kelamin meraka bukan?"

"Tidak, saya tidak melakukannya. Biasanya saya langsung memasukkan milik saya, kemudian menghajarnya. lagipula mereka juga tampak menikmatinya. Ya kan Hinata-sensei?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Yah itu jika kau melakukannya dengan wanita yang sudah terbiasa dengan seks. Tapi coba kau lakukan itu pada wanita yang masih perawan, aku yakin kau akan ditinggalkan dalam keadaan ereksi."

Semua orang terdiam. diam-diam kedua gadis yang ada ditempat itu menyetujui ucapaan Sasuke. Mungkin pria tidak mengerti tapi bagi pihak 'bottom' roleplay sangat dibutuhkan. Hinata bahkan berharap, Naruto dapat belajar hal semacam ini dari Sasuke. Naruto memang hyper tapi dia kadang terlalu terburu-buru beda dengan Sasuke yang memang terlihat angkuh dikesehariannya, tapi sesungguhnyaa dia sangat berpengalaman. Dulu, Hinata bahkan berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Ya pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu memang pecandu seks tapi bukan berarti dia sembarangan memakai orang. Dia punya standarnya sendiri. minimal perawan dan jika gadis yang ditidurinya itu bukan perawan, setidaknya dia 'hebat' dan tentu tidak mengidap 'penyakit'.

"Jika kau belum menjilat kelamin pasanganmu artinya kau belum mengerti seni dari seks itu sendiri. Jadi tidak ada yang menjijikan, menurut saya ini malah hebat. Saya bukan seorang homo, tapi sejujurnya saya penasaran bagaimana berhubungan dengan seorang pria." Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Sasuke-kun ! jika kau tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan konyol ini, aku akan pulang." Sakura yang dari tadi merasa teracuhkan akhirnya muak sendiri. Sasuke makin edan, pikirnya.

"Pulanglah. Akan kukirimkan uang kerekeningmu nanti."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dasar pria brengsek."

"Kau akan menyesal jika melakukannya."

Sakura bermaksud menyiram pria itu dengan minuman, tapi mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang pasti bukan sekedar ancaman, akhirnya mengurungkan niat gadis tersebut dan akhirnya iapun pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan kesal.

"Jadi sampai dimana saya tadi?" ucapa Sasuke tampak biasa, seolah kepergian Sakura hanya angin lalu.

"Sampai dimana anda mengatakan penasaran berhubungan dengan pria. Apa yang membuat anda penasaran berhubungan dengan seorang pria, saya bahkan tidak pernah membayangka untuk mencobanya." Naruto mengernyit.

Sasuke mendengus. Cukup polos untuk standar penggila seks.

"Awalnya saya juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi sekitar sebulan lalu saya membaca sebuah artikel yang ditulis oleh Renato Barucco di Huffington Post bahwa anal dan rectum memiliki banyak pembulu darah yang jika tergesek akibat penetrasi dapat menimbul kenikmatan yang bahkan lebih luar biasa dari seks dengan vegina."

"Tapi tetap saja anus itu tempat keluarnya 'poop'." Naruto tampak sangsi namun tidak ada tanda-tanda ia ingin menghentikan pembicaraanya dengan Sasuke.

Hinata mulai gelisa ditempatnya. Dia mengenal Sasuke, pria itu akan melakukan seribu cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dan walaupun selama ini Hinata yakin jika pria itu sangat straight akan tetapi tidak heran jika suatu hari nanti ia penasaran melakukannya dengan pria. Dia cukup maniak untuk hal ini. Hanya saja Hinata tidak habis pikir jika suatu hari nanti itu akan datang hari ini dimana Sasuke tampak begitu ingin melakukannya dengan pacarnya, bukan dengan dirinya. Hinata menelan liurnya dalam-dalam, ia menerima udangan Sasuke bukan untuk menyerahkan Naruto, melainkan ia berfikir malam ini mereka akan berpesta bertiga. Di cumbuh oleh dua pria penggila seks. Tapi saat ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak meliriknya dan bahkan Naruto juga mulai melupakannya

"Saya seorang yang berpengetahuan luas dibidang biologi, dan organologi adalah cabang yang cukup saya kuasai. Jadi saya cukup tahu bahwa rektum itu sama bersihnya dengan bagian tubuh lainnya. Hanya saja norma sosial, harga diri, nilai moral, dan keterbatasan dalam konsep maskulinitaslah yang menimbulkan rasa jijik atas anal seks. Tapi percayalah ini adalah sesuatu yang patut dicoba untuk mereka yang benar-benar mengagumi seks."

Hinata menatp tidak percaya. Sasuke benar-benar mencoba menghasut muridnya dengan terang-terangan dihadapannya.

"Ah, jika Naruto-kun benar-benar penasaran dengan anal seks, aku tidak keberatan melakukannya." Hinata tidak ingin kalah, ia tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto pada Sasuke.

" Disinilah letak perbedaannya Hinata, dimasuki dan memasuki, dipenetrasi dan memenetrasi. Rasa nikmatnya tentu berbeda. Bayangkan Uzumaki-kun jika lubangmu yang keriput itu digosok oleh kelamin pria, aku yakin mereka akan berkedut dan ketika dimasuki ah mungkin akan terasa sakit tapi jika yang melakukannya itu aku, rasa sakit itu akan tergantikan oleh rasa penuh. Punyaku memang cukup besar tapi ada urat disekelilingnya yang akan menggesek kasar segala yang ada didalam rectummu, ketika kulesakkan kedalam, bibir anusmu akan ikut melesak seolah menelan habis punyaku dan jika kutarik mereka akan memonyong keluar tak ingin melepaskanku saking nikmatnya. Aku akan mengobrak-abrik segala yang ada didalam sana, kupastikan kau akan mati karena keenakn."

"Haha… aku ingin enaknya tapi aku tidak ingin mati, Uchiha-san."

"Kalau begitu akan kuberikan enaknya saja-,"

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun ! kau serharusnya tidak melakukan ini, kita sama-sama tahu anal seks itu berbahaya-"

"Hahaha, kau naïf Hinata. Jangan bilang setiap kali kau berhubungan kau tidak memakai pengaman."

Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata terdiam.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto?, bisa kupanggil begitu agar lebih akrab. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke juga jika kau ingin?"

"Tentu Sasuke. Sejujurnya aku penasaran." Pandangan Naruto beralih ke Hinata "Bisakah aku keluar dengan teman anda Hinata-sensei?"

"Kurasa Hinata tak ada masalah jika kau pergi dengan siapa saja. Dia 'Cuma sensei' kan?"

"Ya, tapi jika di tempat tidur, kami lebih dari kata murid dan guru."

"Tapi sekarang kalian tidak berada di tempat tidur." Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dan menarik Naruto. Sebelum mereka pergi dari tempat itu, Sasuke sempat berbisik ditelinga Hinata.

"Dia bukan lagi milikmu. Sekarang dia adalah milikku"

* * *

.

.

.

End or TBC?

.

.

* * *

HUAHAHA untuk seseorang yang lebih suka fic mellow sepertiku gak nyangka bisa mesum juga #plakak -padahal emang mesum XD

Ekhm untuk fic ini rencananya emang oneshoot, tapi rasanya kok kurang gereget ya XD jadi pilihannnya:

 **A** fic ini cukup sampai disini

 **B** bakal ada chap 2nya tapi cukup hal-hal sweet aja ?

 **C** chap.2 jhanya untuk emon? #plakk

Sebenarnya udah berenti buat lemon (berenti sebelum memulai XD) tapi fic ini udah terlanjur bikin saya ereksi (?) rasanya nanggu kalo gak ada lemonnya. Tapi masih belum yakin. So, bantu saya memilih **a** , **b** , or **c** XD

Oh ya btw, kupikir fic ini agak vulgar. Terlalu banyak kata s*x. sengaja saya XD bahkan untuk adegan SasuSakuya. Jadi jangan bayangkan adegan SasuNarunya yaa. XP

.

.

.

* * *

Oh ya terimakasih untuk reader yang udah baca, fav/foll fic gaje saya yang "Romance?"

Special thanks buat yg review login:

 **Aiko Michishige, SNlop, Uchikaze Miizuiiro, Mifta cinya, . 1, hanazawa kay, Ryuusuke583, RaFa LLight S.N, Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, blowdandelion, kirei-neko, yassir2374, Princess Onyxsapphire, November With Love, Linlin Rin, Aff596.**

No log in:

 **Yui, Damchu93, Guest.**

(N.b: sekali lagi thanks reviewnya minna hiks hiks, terimakasih juga buat yang ngasih masukan, dan terutama yang ngasih semangat. :* )

* * *

See you next chap, maybe.


End file.
